Metamorphasis
by Ithika
Summary: Its been a year, and an awful lot can chang in a year. But not Booth he has stayed true to himself, but will he still love his Bones when he sees how much she has changed? I know everyone is doing these.. But sometimes it's okay to be a sheep.. Baaa
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bones, Unfortunately.**

_A lot can change in a year_

That line ran over and over in Booths mind, He had sent letters to his partner. He never received a reply. He didn't know if that meant she had not received them or if it meant that she was just too busy to write back. Maybe she just didn't care. But that didnt sound like the Temperance Brennan he knew, but then again a lot can change in a year. For all he know she could be married and pregnant by now. He shrugged that thought off knowing that Brennan was completely oposed to marriage, But he had gotten himself worried now. How much had she changed?

* * *

_He never wrote to me_

That line ran over and over in Brennan's mind. She had not wanted to be the first to send a letter. She did not want Booth to know just how much she had missed him in case he misinterpreted her longing for his company as a sign of love for him. Maybe him not writing was his own way of establishing a partener only relationship with her, Perhaps he was trying to give himself emotional space, GAH.

The line in her mind changed to_ I Hate psychology _and she forgot all about her insecurities on the matter of Booth.

* * *

Booth stood stationary by the reflecting pool with a broody look on his face. He was wearing his usual,what he would normally wear... He had not changed. He wore his black suit, some rainbow socks, an eye catching tie and to top it all off his good old favourite _cocky_ belt.

He was annoyed.

They had moved the coffee cart somewhere else; he didn't like how things had changed over the year he was gone, it was only one year. It was the little things that bothered him. For example he didn't like his new neighbours, Rebecca's new boyfriend or the new coat of paint in his office. There were other things too. He had arrived back home in Washington a week earlier than he had expected.

He was waiting as patiently as he could for his partner. He worried if she had changed, how she may have changed, if she had a new smart boyfriend from her trip to Indonesia... A lot can change in a year.

Too Much

**I dont think this is my best work, but I would really like to see some reviews, whether they be bad or good, although I should prefer the latter it is entirelyh up to you.. I just want som opinions. I should have some more of this up later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bones, *runs away and cries***

Brennan could see him, he was facing away from her looking at the place where she would normally approach from, she smiled. She thought if she entered this way she might have the element of surprise.

She walked casually up until she was just a meter behind him

"Hey Stranger" She knew he wasn't a stranger, it was something she had picked up in Indonesia when Sweets had come to visit Daisy, it had gotten a very cheery response.

"Bones!" He turned around and pulled her into a quick tight hug, he immediately noticed the differences in her.

Her hair had grown out a bit more, and I smelt different. It was out and wavy. She had a tan, and she was wearing a floral dress a blue orientated floral dress, a black cardigan and some flats. She normally wore heals, so it felt like she had shrunk a little bit. But she looked nice, just different. Younger.

"I missed you Bones" He smiled looking her up an down,

Brennan frowned.

"But you never wrote to me" Her voice sounded whiny, but it was like heaven for Booth to hear her voice, he just wanted to listen to her talk for hours on end about something he didn't understand in the least. And he wanted to hear her sing with her beautiful voice... It was the sound he craved the most in the world.

"Yes I did, you never wrote back" He wandered a little away from Brennan and sat on a bench.

"I never received any mail" Brennan sat beside him with a bit of a frustrated expression on her face

"I sent you twelve, one every month" He blushed a little, embarrassed about having sounded so desperate for a reply in the last six of the letters

"Oh..." Brennan was a bit embarrassed too, "I suppose that the mail was muddled up?"

"Perhaps" Booth sighed

There was a short silence where the two just enjoyed the others company. But Brennan had other thoughts on her mind, Promises she had made to herself when she was over in Indonisia.

"I should really go to the Lab," Brennan spat out all of a sudden, standing up

"Okay, Mind if I tag along? I havent seen the squint squad in ages" he stood up too.

"Its only been a year" Brennan smiled at Booth.

**Before you say it, I know how short it is. I just had to get it up before I put this much longer chapter up that I am currently writing. Thankyou so much to the people who reviewed.**


End file.
